Ben Affleck
Benjamin Géza Affleck-Boldt (Berkeley, California; 15 de agosto de 1972), conocido simplemente como Ben Affleck, es un actor, productor, guionista y director estadounidense. Biografía Affleck nació en Berkeley (California), hijo de Anne Christine "Chris" Affleck, una maestra empleada en el distrito escolar, y de Timothy Byers Affleck, trabajador social, conserje, mecánico, camarero, escritor, director y actor de la Compañía de Teatro de Boston. Su hermano menor es el actor Casey Affleck. El apellido "Affleck" es escocés, y Ben tiene ascendencia inglesa, irlandesa, escocesa y alemana. Su familia, mayoritariamente episcopaliana, se mudó a Cambridge, población muy cercana a Boston (Massachusetts) cuando él era muy joven, y sus padres se divorciaron en 1984. A los ocho años, Affleck conoció a Matt Damon, quien tenía 10 años de edad, y vivía a dos cuadras de distancia, con quien todavía mantiene una estrecha y duradera amistad. Además, Damon es primo décimo de Affleck a través de un ancestro común de Nueva Inglaterra. Los dos estudiaron en Cambridge Rindge y Latin School, aunque en diferentes grados. Más tarde, Affleck cursó estudios en el Occidental College deLos Ángeles, así como en la Universidad de Vermont, donde se especializó en asuntos de Oriente Medio, pero abandonó sus estudios para intentar tener éxito en Hollywood. A los 13 años, se fue a vivir a México durante un año, lo cual le permitió aprender español. Carrera Inicios A los nueve años, Affleck debutó como actor infantil en la película The dark end of the street (1981), dirigida por Jan Egleson. Durante unos años hizo telefilmes y protagonizó la serie infantil de PBS The Voyage of the Mimi (1984). En la década de 1990 tuvo papeles en Lifestories: Familias en Crisis y en varias películas: el drama de Robert Mandel School Ties (1992), junto a Matt Damon, Brendan Fraser y Chris O'Donnell; la versión cinematográfica de Buffy, la Cazavampiros (sin acreditar); Dazed and Confused (1993), film dirigido por Richard Linklater; Mallrats (1995), una comedia que protagonizó junto a Shannen Doherty y Jeremy London y Persiguiendo a Amy (1997), con Joey Lauren Adams y Jason Lee. Mallrats y Persiguiendo a Amy marcaron el inicio de su colaboración con el escritor/director Kevin Smith. Hizo su debut como director en 1993 con una comedia de 16 minutos llamado I Killed My Lesbian Wife, Hung Her on a Meat Hook, and Now I Have a Three-Picture Deal at Disney. Al final de los 90 su posición de estrella se consolidó con títulos comerciales como''Armageddon'' (1998), thriller de acción dirigido por Michael Bay, y Shakespeare in Love (1999), oscarizada película de John Madden que contó con el protagonismo de Joseph Fiennes y Gwyneth Paltrow. En 1999 protagonizó Dogma, con Matt Damon, Linda Fiorentino ySalma Hayek. En el mismo año protagonizó la comedia-romántica Las Fuerzas De La Naturaleza en la que compartía protagonismo conSandra Bullock. 2000-2004 En el año 2000 apareció en Operación Reno, thriller dirigido por John Frankenheimer que co-protagonizó con Charlize Theron. En 2001 tuvo participación en Jay y Bob el silencioso contraatacan, protagonizada por el propio Kevin Smith y Jason Mewes. Además ese año actuó en varios episodios de Saturday Night Live. También, en 2001, apareció en la superproducción de Jerry Bruckheimer realizada por Michael Bay, Pearl Harbor. 2009-2011 En 2009, Affleck volvió a la actuación, protagonizando tres películas: Simplemente no te quiere, La sombra del poder y Extract. En''Simplemente no te quiere'', una comedia romántica, formó parte de un reparto que incluye a Jennifer Aniston, Drew Barrymore, Scarlett Johansson, Justin Long, y Jennifer Connelly. La película generó críticas en su mayoría mixtos y fue un éxito de taquilla, ganando $ 165 millones en todo el mundo. En La sombra del poder, una adaptación de la serie de televisión homónima de la BBC, Affleck interpretó al congresista Stephen Collins. La película es un thriller político que explora la relación entre los políticos y los medios de comunicación. Luego en el Extract una película de comedia, Affleck interpretó a Dean, un camarero, y el mejor amigo del personaje de Jason Bateman. Su actuación en la película fue muy bien recibida. 2012-presente En 2012, Affleck protagonizó junto a Olga Kurylenko, Javier Bardem, Rachel McAdams y Rachel Weisz, To the Wonder, un drama romántico escrita y dirigida por Terrence Malick. El rodaje tuvo lugar en otoño de 2010 en Tulsa, Oklahoma, y Pawhuska, Oklahoma. Ben estrenó, en 2012, su nuevo largometraje Argo, junto con los productores George Clooney y Grant Heslov. El film cuenta la historia desde 1979, durante la revolución iraní, los militantes deciden hacerse cargo de la embajada de EE.UU. en Teherán y mantienen como rehenes a 52 estadounidenses. Otros seis estadounidenses escapan y se esconden en la casa del embajador canadiense. La Agencia Central de Inteligenciay su especialista Tony Mendez (Affleck) elaboran un plan para ayudar al escape de los seis estadounidenses de Irán. El film fue presentado en el Festival de Cine de San Sebastián y en el Festival AFI.La película fue ampliamente aclamada por la crítica y obtuvo múltiples nominaciones y premios. Entre las nominaciones más destacables encontramos: 5 a los Premios Globos de Oro, entre ellas a Mejor Película y Mejor Director para Affleck las cuales ganó; Además ganó en la categoría de Mejor Reparto en los Premios del Sindicato de Actores. En estos premios Ben también ofició de presentador. Además el Instituto Americano del Cine (AFI) posicionó a Argo en el puesto N°1 en la lista de las 10 mejores películas del año 2012, y en los Premios de la Sociedad de críticos de Nevada también ganó como mejor película y Ben Affleck quedó empatado como mejor Director junto a Kathryn Bigelow por La noche más oscura. Argo también ganó en las categorías de Mejor Película y Mejor Director, para Affleck, en los Premios Critics Choice Awards 2013. Respecto a los Premios de la Academia obtuvo 7 nominaciones. El día domingo 24 de febrero se desarrallo la 85º entrega Anual de los Premios de la Academia donde Argo ganó 3 estatuillas entre ellas incluida la de Mejor Película categoría que fue presentada por Jack Nicholson y la primera dama estadounidense Michelle Obama esta última desde el salón diplomático de la Casa Blanca. En esta entrega, Affleck, no fue nominado dentro de la categoría de Mejor Director lo cual generó gran repercusión. A pesar de este olvido Affleck ganó como Mejor Director en los Sindicato de Directores. En febrero de 2013, la película Argo salió triunfadora de los Premios BAFTA, saliendo elegida mejor película del año y mejor director. Affleck se ha descrito como un protestante caducado. Ben es, además, un hábil jugador de póker y regenta habitualmente los eventos locales. Fue instruido en el mundo del póker por profesionales como Amir Vahedi o Annie Duke. Ganó el campeonato de Póker de California el 20 de junio del 2004, se llevó a casa el primer premio de $ 356.000, clasificándose para la final del campeonato del mundo. En el 2008 ganó 800.000 dólares (576.000 euros) en ganancias tras apostar 20.000 dólares (14.400 euros) al blackjack en tres manos simultáneas. Ben es un fanático de los Medias Rojas de Boston, Patriotas de Nueva Inglaterra, Boston Celtics, y los Boston Bruins. Familia y relaciones Affleck tuvo un romance de alto perfil con la actriz Gwyneth Paltrow en 1998, tras la ruptura entre ella y el actor Brad Pitt. En 2002, Ben comenzó a salir con la actriz y cantante Jennifer Lopez. El mismo año, su compromiso con Lopez fue anunciado, y la relación entre ambos recibió mucha atención de los medios de entretenimiento, que apodaron a la pareja "Bennifer". A pesar de una boda prevista para el 14 de septiembre la pareja se separó en 2004, donde echaron la culpa a la atención de los medios - incluyendo un supuesto incidente en una fiesta a la que había asistido Affleck con Christian Slater y algunos bailarines de vuelta en Vancouver. La publicidad negativa y la atención de los medios se trasladaron al estreno de la película Gigli película de 2003, que también fue un fracaso de taquilla. Filmografía Categoría:Actores